ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Guiding Bell is the 2nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. As Shiba recuperates in the Glory residences, Haru Glory informs his sister Cattleya of the events that transpired and his consequent inheriting of the Rave. Later, they are attacked by Feber, whose newly acquired Dark Bring, Full Metal gives him an edge in battle. Shiba gives Haru the Ten Commandments, with which the lad unintentionally employs the Explosion sword, completely defeating Feber. Meanwhile, Shuda makes his move and attacks Gemma in his establishment. Summary As Shiba Roses recuperates in the Glory residences, Haru and Cattleya Glory watch over him and discuss the events that had led to Shiba's fate. Meanwhile, a defeated Feber struggles to get back on his feet, when his superior, Shuda comes upon him. Feber explains his circumstances (but conveniently leaves out Haru's role in his demise), which prompts Shuda to transfer his old Dark Bring, Full Metal to the former. Shuda, however, warns Feber not to lose. Back with the Glory siblings, Haru continues to explain the events to his sister, who, in turn, agrees that Plue must be returned to his owner. When Haru relates about the Rave stone and his destiny as the new Rave Master, Cattleya becomes extremely aggravated, and Haru retreats to Gemma's place. Nakajima, having witnessed the exchange, assures Cattleya that emotional outbursts are perfectly normal. On the other hand, when Haru shares his fate with Gemma, the latter breaks out in hysterics. Haru inquires about the Rave stone, and Gemma pauses for a beat, before laughing uncontrollably once again. At Haru's worry over his sister's outburst, Gemma reassures the lad that Cattleya is merely concerned for her brother's well-being. As Haru leaves, a stranger proceeds to enter Cafe Tsubomi. Haru takes to asking Nakajima about the going-on in the present world. The latter states that the world as it is may either be on the verge of peace or destruction, all depending upon the actions of Demon Card. He reveals that Demon Card's actions have caused wars, and adds that the Rave Stone should be handed to the government. But before Nakajima could deviate from the conversation's tangent, Haru retreats inside the house. There, he tells Cattleya that Shiba should be sent home as soon as soon as he wakes up. However, their conversation is cut short when a massive explosion shocks the house. In the heart of it stands Feber whom Haru introduces to Cattleya as a member of Demon Card. Angered, Haru engages Feber in battle, as Plue runs away to wake Shiba up, without much apparent success. Meanwhile, Haru is surprised when Feber draws out the power of his Dark Bring, coating his entire body in steel. At this point, Plue arrives once again and hands Haru the Rave Stone. Haru's initial confidence at the presence of the Rave Stone is easily dashed when Feber overwhelms him with his Dark Bring. Shiba soon comes to Haru's aid and hands him the Ten Commandments. In spite of this, Haru's inexperience with weapons handicaps him, and Feber antagonizes Shiba and Cattleya instead. He kicks the former away, and the latter is spared from his advances by sheer luck. Regaining his bearings, Haru rescues his sister by subconsciously drawing out one of the Ten Commandments' forms, the Explosion sword, allowing him to defeat Feber. His progress surprises Shiba, who also explains the sword's mechanisms to the lad. Haru, however, refuses to become the new Rave Master, opting instead to remain with his sister, which gravely disappoints Shiba. Meanwhile, Shuda pays a surprise visit to Cafe Tsubomi, demanding for the Rave stone. He points a gun at Shuda, imploring the latter to leave. Shuda eventually acquiesces, receiving word of Feber's defeat, but not before brutalizing Gemma and leaving him bleeding in his shop. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Feber vs. Haru Glory (concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Cannon Dark Brings used *Full Metal Techniques used *Explosion Abilities used *Hand to Hand combat Items used *Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Intro arc